Sweet and Sour
by Cerice Belle
Summary: Nelliel and Nnoitra are as different as black and white, or in this case, sweet and sour. Just a little fluff-filled oneshot of a very cute and strange couple. NnoiNel, oneshot, AU, OOC. T for Nnoitra


**Just a quick little oneshot for Bleach-Society's _Sweet and Sour _competition on DA. It's a whole lotta NnoiNel fluff, very mushy compared to a lot of other stuff I write :D **

* * *

><p>Nnoitra and Nelliel came in from a training session, panting, thirsty, hungry and exhausted from beating the crap out of each other, as was their daily routine. Their fellow Judo trainees shied away from them, having seen too much of the ferocity the two fought with. With a smirk, Nnoitra flopped onto a couch, Nel falling more gracefully into the opposite chair.<p>

"Man I'm exhausted," he grinned.

"You're telling me," she replied, flipping her long, aquamarine hair over her shoulder. "You get really aggressive at the end."

"I just don't wanna lose to a girl," he retorted.

"You're so sexist," she snapped, folding her arms and looking the other way.

He chuckled and reached for the fruit bowl, taking out a green apple and chucking it at her, her quick reflexes being the only way she did not get facepalmed by the fruit. She made a face as she registered what it was and chucked it back.

"I don't like green apples, I prefer red," she informed him, reaching out for the red apple.

Her tall companion looked at her in surprise, "You kidding? I thought green was your favourite colour?"

"I thought red was yours."

He shrugged and tossed the apple into the air and caught it again with apparent ease.

"I find those red ones way too sugary, they make me feel sick," he shuddered.

"Well I find the green far too sour, they make my teeth curl."

He grinned, "Your teeth can't curl."

"Well," she humphed. "If they could, they would."

Smirking, he bit into the apple and munched it contentedly, "You're just too weird.

She smiled and daintily bit into her own, "Well I think you're weird, the sour ones are just too strange, and they're not fruity enough for me."

"Whaddya mean not fruity? It's not a vegetable!"

"Fruit is supposed to be sweet, that's what I mean."

"Meh, I don't really care as long as they make me stronger."

She sighed ruefully, "You and your strength."

"Course, it's the only thing worth working towards: becoming the strongest, and defeating everything that gets in your way."

"Now _that_ is a very sour attitude," she chided him. "Strength is _not _everything! You're never going to get anywhere if you take _that_ approach to life."

"Not that I care, I'll become a Judo fighter, or a boxing champ, who knows, I may take up Football and kick everyone's balls off!" he cackled crudely at this, ignoring her disapproving glare.

"Or you could really work for something and _teach_ people Judo or boxing instead of punching others for the fun of it," she suggested.

He thought about that for a moment, "Nah, that's boring, you're too," he fished around for the right word and glanced down at his apple, "Sweet! Yeah you're too sweet."

"And what's wrong with that?" she asked haughtily, taking a bite from her pinkish fruit.

"Nothin', if you're planning on survivin' in this world," he retorted.

"Oh?"

"Yeah you're too naïve, people are gonna take advantage of you."

"Being sweet doesn't mean you're an idiot, it means you have a good heart and will help people, like Orihime."

He chortled mockingly.

"OK maybe that wasn't the best example," she muttered, taking another bite.

"Oh I dunno, she's not naïve at _all,_" he scoffed sarcastically.

"Well if you stick with that sourness of yours you're not going to make your way in the world."

"I'd rather be sour than a sweet little pansy," he probed.

"Well I'd rather be sweet than a sour lemon!" she snapped.

"Sweet pansy!"

"Sour lemon!"

"Sweet!"

"Sour!"

"You're sweet like a little lollipop!"

"You're sour like a…a…," she looked around for something. "Apple!" then she burst out laughing.

He looked at her like she was madwoman, "You alright there lollipop?"

She clutched her sides and rolled on the couch, tears of mirth coming out of her eyes, making him chuckle to see her acting like that.

"I-I'm sorry," she giggled, wiping the tears away. "It's just so-so ironic!"

"Whaddya mean?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"Well," she replied, calming down. "We started off with the apple thing, how you don't like sweet red apples and I don't like sour green apples even though green is my favourite colour and red is yours. And then we got into the discussion of our characteristics and now we've concluded that I'm sweet and you're sour," she chuckled again.

"Oh," he said, the realisation dawning on him. He grinned and began to laugh, "Wow we're real idiots huh?"

"We sure are!" she exclaimed cheerfully, pushing back her green hair, and putting the nibbled core of her apple on the table.

He sucked the last bits of juice from his own core and placed it next to hers. Giving a wide-toothed smile he stood up, slapping his hands on his legs.

"Well what say we go have another round of beating each other up eh Miss Lollipop?"

"Fine with me Mr Apple," she chuckled at the silliness of the word. "But I don't think you'll be beating me up this time, sweet definitely beats sour!" she got up and gracefully danced to the door.

"I don't think so," Nnoitra replied with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, I let you win last time!" Nel laughed as she pranced out of the room.

"Oh as if! Hey get back here and I'll prove it to you!" he growled, chasing the green-haired woman out onto the oval, leaving the two apple cores laying side-by-side on the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe like I said, veeerryy mushy. Still, I hope you enjoyed it! Review, fave, all that fun stuff! *hug* for reading! <strong>


End file.
